Talk:Cra/Strength
Critical Shooting: Low priority as Strength Cra doesn't depend on criticals. This has to be one of the silliest things I've read on this wiki. If strength Cras don't rely on criticals, who does? Let's see, there are 6 Earth damage spells, 2 of which (Paralyzing, Lashing) only get their main effect on a critical, and 2 of which (Homing, Punitive) need crits for damage. I'll admit that Atonement and Destructive don't rely on criticals, but that's only 1/3 of the spells. : This is for STR Cra, not CRIT Cra. Str Cra can use Crits, but it won't be worth 10 SP, to go from (typically) 1/45 to 1/35. In general, for a Str Cra, it is a waste of SP to boost Critical Shooting, and it would usually be a waste of AP to cast Critical Shooting. If you bother to actually analyse the Cra spells and calculate the effects, those "critical" spells require a specific build to unlock. It the Critical effects started at 1/20 or better, Critical Shooting would be useful. But at their current levels, it would be foolish to pursue Crits as a Build strategy. OTOH, if you've actually got a Str/Crit Build that works, please share. Otherwise, the article stands. --GrauGeist 07:01, 1 May 2006 (UTC) i accutly have a str and workin or agility im currently a lvl 43 with a earth kwak linning and ring on the way.some of the things i did was boost up plagued when i got it to lvl 3 b/c it went over trees to hit the treechnids and what mroe could u ask for they are weak aginst agility i also have been goin back and forth with agility i now have like 105 agility 3 wisdom 17 int and 20 agility and no chance. since this was my first character * besides a lvl 10 xelor* i experemented with it now i regret it. but i have a really good custom set that gives me over 130 str it is a gob linning 32 str a bad gob cape +5 * for the str bonuses* a gob hammer+10 str bonus until i get a earth kwak blade i have a stamina belt that gives 25 or 30 str these gob boots * not the set boots but a lvl 7 boots that gives good str and minus intelegence* i also have 2 forgtifyin rings 1 is 14 and the other is 15 str i also have a close to perfect kwak ammy like 15 or so str and i might trade the 14 str ring for a kwak ring cuz i have the materials for it and that is my custom set but i may get a wind kwak cape and wind kwak boots if i dont get earth kwak boots well have a nice day and i hope u try it. * CRA-RANGER* PM ME IF YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU WHICH THINGS YOU SHOULD BUY AND WHAT IS GOOD OR NOT I have added the note that some builds may use critical shooting to boost their punitive arrow damage. Using the principle of redundancy of Wikipedia, I do not consider this inappropriate. NOT ENOUGH RECOMMNEDED SPELLS GENERALLY THERE ARE AROUND 10 SPELLS YOU UPGRADE UNTIL LEVEL 100 WHERE YOU USUALLY LEARN A NEW SPELL SO THAT MAKES 11 BUT THE RECOMMENDED SPELLS IN THIS ARTICLE FALL SHORT OF 10 EVEN IF YOU TAKE THEIR HYBRID SUGGESTIONS IT LOOKS LIKE THIS HOMING ARROW ATONEMENT ARROW PUNITIVE ARROW DISTANT SHOOTING POWERFUL SHOOTING DESTRUCTIVE ARROW BOW SKILL ABSORPTIVE ARROW EXPLOSIVE ARROW MAKE AT LEAST 10 SOLID SUGGESTIONS FOR THE BUILD BEFORE GOING INTO HYBRIDS ECT OTHERWISE PLAYERS WHO USE THIS GUIDE WONT KNOW WHAT TO UPGRADE IN HIGHER LEVELS. AND IM JUST GANA LEAVE IT AT THAT MAN